Heaven and Hell
by Midnight.Sylvia
Summary: Multiple perspectives on the barn scene in Season 4's Heaven and Hell.


Needless disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor am I any way assocatiated with it. Through I do now own my own copies of season 1-4 on DVD.

An attempt at multiple perspectives of the barn scene in Heaven and Hell.

A/N: Just got finished watching season 4, and came up with writing this while watching the episode.

Pairings: Anna/Dean, Ruby/Sam, one-sided Castiel/Dean.

SPN-SPN-SPN

The only sounds that can be heard is the breeze rustling the trees and the birds that occupy it, other than that, no sounds reach the occupants of the weathered barn. Anna continues to lookout the centimetre gaps, looking for any approaching danger. Meanwhile Dean drinks from his flask, energy bubbling up muscles and making him restless, further provoked by Sam's nervous pacing.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" **Sam asks, his worry for her obvious.

"**Hey, she's your hell, buddy." **Dean gets out, before taking another much-needed mouthful of alcohol.

"**It's a little early for that, isn't it?" **Anna gentle scolds.

"**It's 2 a.m. somewhere." **Dean replies calmly, though the lines across his forehead belittle his words. The worry of how the events of this afternoon will pass, are clearly consuming his thoughts.

"**You okay?" **Anna asks, her face echoing the internal worries that Dean has.

"**Yeah, of course." **Dean automatically responds, features smoothing back.

SPN-SPN-SPN

The door suddenly opens, and in walks Castiel and Uriel, the three move to a standing position. The door slams behind the Angels, as Anna, Dean and Sam, move to stand in the centre of the barn.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." **Castiel greets her, the only one out of Uriel and himself to be effected by seeing their previous boss again.

Shock is etched across Anna's face, and her small gasps a cry from the demeaner she exhibited just seconds ago.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**How? How did you find us?" **Sam asks, an undercurrent of a growl forming at his lips.

He stares into the eyes of Castiel, and notices the muscle under one eye twitching. Following Castiel slight change of gaze, he is once again led to Dean, a person whom the angel always seems to be watching.

"**Dean?" **Sam asks shocked.

Sam always knew that Dean's best quality was his loyalty, he could hardly believe that he would do this to Anna. Seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, Sam knew that Anna too was looking at him with shock on her face.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Meanwhile, Castiel lowered his eyes away from Dean, and the emotional scene that was playing out in front of him. He did not want to be here, wither it be to do more important things, or something else entirely he wasn't sure. And so he looked away from the doubt. That's why he hadn't been the one to speak with Dean during his sleep, that he had let Uriel go in his place. If asked he would have replied that a more important thing for him to do, but truth be told, he had nothing to do at that time. The small part of himself that he refused to acknowledge, knew that Uriel had Anna's grace and Dean was sly and resourceful.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**I'm sorry." **Dean told Anna, staring directly into her eyes.

Once again he felt the burden of the life he lived, and once again the feeling of having failed someone. This time it wasn't family, or some unknown person he had to protect, but someone he could have eventually loved

"**Why?" **Dean heard Sam ask, the anger evident in his tone.

SPN-SPN-SPN

She felt anger course through her veins, at such memories, as this would be the exact way that she would act. Each person had to be confronted individually and it was clear to anyone how he or she would confront going about subdueing Dean Winchester. If they ever had the courage to go about and do it.

"**Because they gave him a choice. The either kill me or kill you. I know how their minds work". **Anna informed Sam, her mind going over the newfound memories of her being an angel.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Castiel could see the anger present in the younger man's body language, although unable to see his contorted face and bobbing Adam's apple; he knew that he was dying to take a swing. The previous illusions about angels had by this stage clearly melted from his mind. He continued to lower his eyes, a small part of him flickered with understanding, the warrior in himself able to see the human's perspective.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Grabbing hold of Dean's right arm, Anna forced his attention back to her by her touch. Slowly sliding her arm down, she gave him a lingering kiss, both sadly aware that this would be the last one, no matter how the day would end.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Castiel gaze snaps up and he stares with interest as they continue to kiss. The idea that this female form was an angel, and is now displaying such human emotion makes him feel something that he cannot name.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**You did the best you could. I forgive you," **Anna tells Dean, hoping to lift some of the weight off his shoulder.

Staring into these eyes, she hopes he believes her and that he can to that. Despite the type of life he has lives, it seems the hardest thing for Dean Winchester to do was forgive himself.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Castiel's curiosity now comes to a grinding halt as he watches Anna absolve Dean of the sins he holds to have committed when he choose Sam over her. Lowering his eyes once more, he cannot watch the scene play out in front of him. The possible path of Sam's destiny playing out in Castiel's mind, as well as an unsettling feeling concerning Dean. When he had pulled him out of hell, he had seen him naked. Bare bones soon giving away to muscles, veins, nerves, and flesh before finally being covered in clothing. He had never seen him exposed before in such a way as when he kissed Anna goodbye and she forgave him.

"**Okay, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready" **Anna informed Castiel and Uriel, forcing Castiel to return gaze. This was the voice of her when she meant business.

"**I'm sorry" **Castiel stated Anna, his mouth left slightly open, and the feeling that there was something more to be said lingered in him.

"**No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling" **Anna informed him, her life as a human being compared to wholly emotionally state of being an angel playing in her mind.

"**Still, we have a history. It's just … " **he address, while remembering the times of her being in charge.

There is still more that wants to be said, and he can feel the dusty air of the barn circle around his mouth. This barn would have been quite useful in its day, but now it had no purpose. The spider-webbs clouded the corners and nothing would be made of it now. The bigger picture, he gentle reminded himself must come first.

"**Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick" **he watches her order him, her change not affecting her presence he had know for so long.

His eyes slight to the right of her and he watches Dean sadly gaze at Anna, while Sam stares angrily at back at him and Uriel. Tension hanging thickly in the air, all that is needed is someone to take action and break it.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Suddenly the barn fills with extra presences, four demons appear, the locked door remaining so behind them. Alistair stands ahead watching the scene with interest. Meanwhile, two buffed demonic meat suits hold the slouched and injured Ruby, blood slowly beginning to seep on the dirt floor.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head"** Alistairinforms the two angels, while wagging his finger at them.

The two angels and three humans stare at shock at him, and he is pleased to be the centre of attention. The joy of being an upper pay load demon bringing out the more dramatic and playful side of him. Though he would be more joyful if he were back home practicing his art. The cries that fill his ears just aren't the same here.

SPN-SPN-SPN

The angels stare angrily at Alistair being in their company. Uriel grinds his teeth, a clear change in his previous blank and disinterested expression. Stepping forwards, the two monkeys and the fallen angel, step hurriedly to his left. He would not step aside anyone to get to Alistair.

While behind Alistair, Ruby is casually thrown to the floor, the two muscles stepping closer to their boss

"**How dare you come in this room you pussing sore?" **he informs Alistair, the rage growing behind his features.

Ruby continues to drag herself out of the way, mindful of her damaged stomach but wanting to be quickly of the line of danger.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Name-calling? That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." **Alistair informs looking down on Uriel.

Anger bubbles out through every movement and every expression he makes, while in his minds eye, he has already worked out a million and one things he like to do to this thing in front of him. Angels are such dirty creatures, he thinks and suppresses the urge to shudder.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Turn around and walk away now" **Castiel informs Alistair.

"**Sure. Just give us the girl" **Alistair replies.** "We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper" **the challenge now even more evident in his tone**.**

"**You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste" **levelly informs him yet again, confusion rocketing through his mind on about why Alistair isn't backing down.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Think I'll take my chances" **Alistair hissed out.

Seeing something new in his adversarial eyes, he knew that this would be the best moment to strike out. Beating an angel and gaining an angel vessel to torture and get information from was too tempting.

SPN-SPN-SPN

The frown deepens on Uriel's face as he step forwards ready to battle, his mind already working out how to defeat these scum. With a quick leap he attacks the nearest demon that is stunned by the movement and slow to react. Pushing him into the column that breaks easily all he can do is let out startled noises, while the other demon tries to attack him from behind but is easily backhanded out of the way.

While Uriel is fighting those two, Castiel continues to fight Alistair. Throwing punches quickly after succession. Subduing Alistair, Castiel raises his palms to the demon forehead and waits for the blinding fire hot angelic presence to burn him.

The two Winchesters continue to watch the fight surrounding them from their crouches position near the barn wall.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to Daddy?" **Alistair demandingly suggests to Castiel, aware of what would happen if this ineffectiveness were found out.

Sadistic glee swirls in Alistair's mind as he smells the defeat coming up the figure lying in front of him. Stepping his way towards the figure, he is once again pleased to be him.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Castiel's eyes continue to open wider as his fighting technique has no effect on Alistair. Eyes darting from side to side his is unable to conclude what made that happened. With the shock running through him, Alistair easily interlocks his hands around Castiel's arm and pushes away.

From his position from the floor, Castiel can see that Uriel is quite able to vanquish the demons, is face filled with concentrating effort. The burning light rushing out through their eye and mouth, their face contorting in agony making them a grotesque jack-o-lantern.

Alistair pulls Castiel to focus back on him, the grip around his neck tightening more as the seconds pass. This was the first type of defeat like this he had ever experienced.

As Alistair began resiting Latin, he felt his eyes begin to roll up into his head and the beginning of the pain felt when he was forced out of his vessel. Blood began to rush more to his head and the throbbing felt, a clear sign that the blood vessels would be bulging.

The pain he experience was stopped with a metallic swing. He felt rather than saw Dean approach and knew he was the one to stop Alistair. The worry he could now feel emanating from Dean, and the crunch of Alistair's footfall informed him that Dean was now the point of his attention.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Staggering from side to side, Alistair was disappointed to have been distracted from dispossession the angel, but that temperament was short lived as he turned to see Dean standing in front of him.

He absentmindedly ran his hand of the injury of his skull, feeling the wetness of blood pool between his fingers. Ah and beside him, he gleeful noted was Sam Winchester. It was such a lovely time for mental anguish and torment. There would be time for spilling blood later, now was time to let the wounds fester.

"**Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed. You had such promise" **angrily informed him while wagging his finger, irritated at having such a good pupil fall to the other team.

He waved his arm out casually, a sign of giving up, before raising his arm out rigidly pointing at Dean. He watched in amusement as the pain he was causing Dean took effect, and soon took hold of Sam. Maybe there would be blood spilt this day.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Uriel continued to fight to bash the other demon. The fight could have possible being finished long ago, but it was refreshing to pound into the demonic scum. All the rage about other issues just falling into his fists.

Pressing down hard on the fallen figure he watched yet another demon be taken away in a glowing light. Although the fight had been exhilarating, it distracted him and only too late to his hears the sound of the fallen angel quickly approaching upon him. He only had time to see her before he felt a tug around his neck, the location where Anna's grace was kept safe, up until now.

"**No!" **Uriel raged out.

SPN-SPN-SPN

The adrenaline pumped through Anna's veins as she felt the cool amulet warm in her hands as she ripped it away from Uriel chain. Quickly moving away from the crouching figure she threw the amulet to the ground, her grace exploding out in a bright blue light. The energy compressed against her and her upper body was thrown slight backwards as if someone had given her a push. The familiar essence began to rise upwards as if knowing its true home and entered her mouth.

Anna was vaguely aware of Castiel and Uriel's gaze upon her, both varying in emotion but that was a slight awareness, which came to a grinding halt as she was thrown to the ground.

Knees jarring upon impact, Anna felt the angelic essence combining with her vessel. The two presences meeting and altering, the pain almost as bad as when she had fallen, she felt like she was being torn apart. The essence began to spread from her core through her extremities, and she was forced to stand up rigidly.

"**Shut your eyes" **She warned, her voice barely coming out.** "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes!" **she warned one last time, as her true appearance come bursting out.

SPN-SPN-SPN

The energy propelled and spread through the area surround her, green eyes soon changed into yellow before finally settling on a perfect ice blue. This too would fade however, and the barn was soon filled quickly by bright white light.

Half of the people in the room wouldn't be able to see this, Dean, Sam and Ruby had heeded Anna's warning and had covered their eyes – they could only feel the warmth and calmness of something they could never see.

Meanwhile, the only ones that could gaze on this sight were the two angels and the demon, Alistair, whom was soon engulfed in the pure light. Though the angels felt differently about the event that transpired before their eyes. Castiel may not have had the words to express his stunned mind, but one word stood out before all others, forgiveness. This though was not a word with complete certainty and something fluttered in his chest, something that a person would know as hope.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Dean looked up at the barn, the spot once occupied by Anna now vacant. Wondering over he retrieved the knife from the floor, a weapon they had been relying on. Looking up to Castiel and Uriel, he felted the slow pulsing anger return to him. Anna didn't want to do that but she had been forced too.

"**What're guys waiting? Aren't you gonna get Anna? Unless, of course, you're scared," **he breathed out at the two powerful entities in front of him, the challenge clear in his tone.

"**This isn't over" **Uriel angrily replied, the imprudence of this monkey in front of him.

Rage would have surely pushed him onwards into a direct fight, if not for Castiel's hand on his shoulder holding him back. While Dean continues to stare at Uriel, disregarding Castiel. At this stage he was prepared to fight anything, though somewhere in his mind he was aware that Cass could be counted on to have his back.

"**It looks over to me, junk-less" **Dean dismissed Uriel.

Dean shifted his eyes expecting to see the dark saddened eyes of his angel companion but all he was greet with was the sound of flapping wings and all he could do was take a slow deep breath.

Looking up to the barn roof he sighed once again they were alone. He could hear the deep breaths of Sam next to him and saw the quick movement as he ran he hand through his hair frustrated. Further away he could hear Ruby raise herself from her hide-a-hole and begin to make her way over.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Eyes locking on to Ruby's form, Sam was concerned for the demon limping her way over towards his brother and himself. Dean wouldn't want to talk right now about what happen. But with Ruby at least it was a problem he could deal with right now. The blood that had been spilt had made her skin paler, her dark hair and eyes standing out even more so than before. Her current injuries and flawless skin, making her look like some modern china doll.

"**You okay?" **he asked, genuine concern evident.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Not so much" **Ruby answered, her brown eyes finally lifting to Sam's face, the pain and sadness etched on her face.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**What took you so long to get here?" **asked Dean, trying to deflect and oddly enough save her pride.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured" **Ruby sarcastically replied, exasperated by Dean's behaviour.

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Well, I gotta hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together, all at once … angels and demons? It's a damn good plan" **Dean congratulated Sam, while Ruby watched on annoyed**.**

"**Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass best to get out of their way and let them fight" **Sam replied, while Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's usual behaviour**.**

SPN-SPN-SPN

"**Yeah, now you're just bragging" **Dean stated.

"**So I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh?" **Sam supposed, trying to visualise her life now. **"She must be happy wherever she is" **he concluded**.**

"**I doubt it" **Dean supplied, while being watched intently by Ruby.


End file.
